Play ?
by KelvinKLR
Summary: Apa yang harusnya dilakukan suami untuk memuaskan istrinya ? Naruto sudah jarang memuaskan Hinata, tapi Hinata datang dan menyadarkannya. "Aghhh Hinata, sempit sekali" Mereka / "Aghhh.. dalam sekali Naruto-kun" kembali seperti dulu saling memuaskan. Rate M , Tenang gk ada NTR, atau Selingkuh. Blum cukup umur dilarang Baca.


**Update kilat nih readrs ! Ya mungkin ..  
Caution: DiFF ini mengandung unsur Dewasa, jadi jika anda blum cukup umur sebaiknya baca setelah umur anda siap.  
Dosa ditanggung masing-masing**

 **"Play !"**

* * *

 **Author_KelvinKLR**

 **Disclaimer_Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate_M+**

 **Cara_Naruto x Hinata**

 **Gendre_Romance, Hurf/Comfort, Drama, Sci-Fi, & Lemonnn..**

 **Warning_OOC,OOT,TYPO, N MORE**

 **...DILARANG PARKR DILANTAI DANSA...**

 **...**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA !**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1:Kepuasaan Yang Dia Cari..**

 **...**

* * *

"Apa kamu mau menikah denganku Hinata ?"

Hinata mengangguk, yang dia nanti—nanti terjadi didepannya. Dengan inisiatif Naruto memasukan cincin kawin itu ke jari manis Hinata.

"2 hari lagi kamu akan sah jadi istriku, dan malemnya kita buat anak yang banyak ya Hinata ! Hehe..."

"Mou.. Jangan menggodaku Naruto-kuun..!"

"Siapa yang menggoda !?"

 **Play ?!**

Disebuah gereja megah, dengan bunyi lonceng berdentang. "Waahh.. Lihatt ..!" seketika pandang mata tamu yang ada disitu tertuju pada Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu Gereja, bersama sebuket bunga ia berjalan pelan mendekati mesbah Pendeta.

Gaun pernikahan putih dia kenakan, dengan roknya yang panjang dibagian belakang, beserta senyum yang manis terpatri tegak diwajahnya yang cantik, rasanya ia mau menangis.

"Ka—mu cantik sekali Hinata !" Dia tak boleh menangis, impiannya sekarang sedang terjadi, impiannya menikah dengan Naruto dan memiliki anak yang lucu.

Heeeemmm... Dia malu membayangkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian sang Pendeta memulai acara pernikahan ini.

 **Play ?!**

Malam harinya.

Malam yang begitu mendebarkan untuk Hinata yang sudah resmi jadi milik Naruto sebagai istri dari suaminya, dan satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukan agar mereka bener-benar terikat antara jiwa, cinta, hidup, dan tubuh.

"Emmmm... Ahnnn.. ii..emm.." Hinata menggerang, suaminya itu mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya yang telanjang.

Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh yang sulit dijelaskan baginya, terlebih ketika Niple didadanya diemut dan dikecik-kecik Naruto, sensasi tak dimengerti menjalar diseluruh kujur tubuhnya, sensasi aneh untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini, pertama kalinya.

Tangan kanan Naruto mulai turun ke bagian bawah sang istri yang menggerang, jari-jari itu menggesek-gesek kemaluan Hinata begitu sampai ditempat suci istrinya.

Pikirannya mulai kosong, tubuhnya terasa lemas, entah kenapa bagian kemaluannya mengeluarkan sensasi aneh saat jari-jari itu bergryilia didalam Miss V'nya, tak mengerti, tak sama sekali.

'Jadi ini sensasi bercinta bersama orang yang dicinta ? Rasanya aneh, buatku tegang' pikirannya tak lagi jernih, semua fokus dia arahkan ke bagian kemaluan Naruto yang tegak bagaikan pedang.

"Hinata, aku akan memasukannya jadi ini mu-mungkin akan terasa sakit"

Naruto meluruskan benda tegang miliknya didepan lubang kecil yang harus dia ambil ke perawanannya.

"Aku akan memasukannya" Hinata mengangguk artikan ia, wajahnya terlihat cemas, pipinya memerah karna malu dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Akhhhh... Ittai.." Hinata tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba bagian dalam kemaluannya melebar, makin lebar disebabkan oleh benda besar yang memasuki dirinya, ia dapat merasakannya, rasa dari kehilangan ke sucian.

"Sa—sakitttt... Hiks.." air mata wanita yang tak perawan lagi ini tergerai jatuh, sensasi sakit mengharuskan air mata itu berjatuhan, tak hanya air mata, tapi juga darah yang mengalir keluar dari kemaluannya. Walau sedikit tapi itu tetap membuatnya gelisah beserta malu akan rasa takut.

"Agh.. Maaf istriku, aku akan mencabutnya" Naruto harus mengalahkan nafsunya yang telah lepas, ia tak mau menyakiti istrinya hanya untuk mencari kenikmatan baginya seorang, dia tak mau melakukan itu untuk istri tercintanya.

"Jangan.."

"Ah ? Kamu jangan memaksakan diri sayang"

Naruto tau kalau Hinata memaksakan dirinya, dia tau, wajah Hinata yang memaksakan dirinya.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, Ak—u.. Bagian bawahku sudah tak terasa sakit lagi kok. Ka—kamu bisa melanjutkannya sayang, bu-at aku kenikmatan ya heheheeh.." Entah kenapa Naruto tak dapat melihat raut wajah kesakitan istrinya tadi.

Dia lihat sekarang malah wajah Hinata yang tersenyum senang, dia rasa itu lebih dari senang. Pasti karna mereka telah resmi menikah, dan sekang mereka sudah mengambil kesucian sama lain.

"Kumohon dengan sungguh gerakan i—tumu Na-Na—Naruto-kun" Hinata meminta amat sangat, kenapa ? Kenapa ekspresi kesakitan itu hilang dengan amat cepat ? Yang ia tau dari video, kalo seorang wanita kesasikatan karna kesuciannya diambil, wanita itu seharian merasa sakit, tak henti-hentinya menangis dan terisak.

Tapi didepannya Hinata begitu santai dan terlihat amat menginginkan ini terjadi, apa karna rasa cintanya yang sangat besar terhadap Naruto menjadi penawar rasa sakitnya ? Entahlah, hanya dia yang tau.

"Ok—e, aku akan menggerakannya istriku"

"Ahhh... Ummm... Ahhhhkkk..." Naruto mulai menggerakan In-Out batang yang sudah terselimut dalam Miss V istrinya.

Sensasi pertama, ia tak tau kalo bisa seenak ini.

Sensasi saat itunya berada didalam Miss V, tak terbayang dan tak tertahankan.

. **.. ... ... ...**

 **Play ?!**

 **... ... ... ...**

5 menit sudah

Gerakan keluar masuk Naruto makin instens, beserta cumbuan pada sang istri.

"Emmmm... Ikkeh" Hinata memeluk erat suaminya, ia tak dapat mengerti kenapa sensasinya berbeda, sekarang yang ia rasakan malah sebuah nafsu birahi.

"Didalammu, akh..." Naruto mendesah batangannya dijepit dinding dara, memuncul sensasi nikmat dikemaluan.

Keduanya menikmati malam pertama mereka..

Memuaskan satu sama lain.

Ya sudahlah biarkan mereka menikmati malam pertama mereka.

Kita lanjutkan kisahnya ..

10 Tahun sejak mereka menikah.

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

* * *

"Haaaahh... Dokumen ini banyak sekali" Naruto menghela nafas, inilah musuh barunya sebagai Hokage ke-7.

Tugas ini pula yang membuatnya jarang bersama keluarga kecilnya dirumah, hari-hari melelahkan dia jalani mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung dikantornya.

"Hoamm.. Aku rindu masakan Hinata" dia berguman termangut.

"Bofftt.. Bofftt.. Bofftt

3 bayangan dimunculkannya, itu cara alternatif baginya mengurus dokumen ini, itulah cara alternatif menyelesaikan musuh sejati sejak jaman Ayahnya Hokage ke-4 serta gurunya Kakashi sebagai Hokage ke-6.

"Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" balas Naruto.

"Sreeett..

Naruto tersenyum melihat orang yang datang menemuinya, tak dia pernah duga sebelumnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu Naruto-kun ? Aku membawakanmu makanan"

Istri tercintanya muncul saat dia sedang memikirkannya. Seketika 3 bayangan dibelakangnya menghilang, bersama Hinata yang maju mendekat ke mejanya.

"Tak biasanya kamu datang"

"Anak-anak sedang tidur, jadi aku membawakanmu makanan kali aja kamu lapar Anata" Hinata meletakan kotak makan yang dia bawa dari rumah diatas meja Hokage, dia memutar mendekat sang Suami.

"Kamu makan dulu Naruto-kun, biar aku yang selesain do— mmemmmmm... Mftttmmm.."

Ucapan Hinata tertahan, mulutnya tiba-tiba dibungkam sang suami.

Namun dia menolak ciuman Naruto dengan menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya tapi, disaat bersamaan tangan Naruto mulai meraba-raba dada Hinata.

Tangannya begitu lincah meremas-remas payudara istrinya tersebut, bersama dengan lidah yang mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Hinata.

Tak ada 15 detik Naruto berhasil melepas Bra dan Baju Hinata

"Aghhh... Ja—emmmm..." Hinata merontah kala jari-jari nakal suaminya itu mencubit-cubit putingnya.

Melihat mulut Hinata terbuka Naruto langsung dengan inisiatif dia menggulum isi mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya, karna sudah terangsang Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto, dia sudah terbawa suasana ini.

"Na—ruto-kun.. Itu.. Ja-ngan" Hinata mencoba menolak semua rangsangan yang diberikan Naruto padanya, namun dia merasa senang karna sensasi yang ia rindukan terjadi padanya saat ini.

"Ayo kita lakukan Sayang" Naruto memfokuskan bibirnya didepan puting merah jambu istrinya, kecik dia menggigit benda imut yang tegang itu.

"Ahkk.. Ta-pi inikan ka—ntor Hokage Ahghkk.." dia makin menggerang akan sensasi ini. Tubuhnya senang dan perasaannya tak karuan, kerinduan pada Naruto yang sudah lama sekali tak melakukan ini padanya, membuatnya makin bergairah.

"Bughh..

Naruto terjatuh didorong Hinata, dia menatap bagian celana Hinata yang sudah basah. Mungkinkah ?

"Ka-mu harus tanggung jawab Naruto-kun Baka"

Hinata melepaskan CD'nya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Hokage ke tujuh itu, tak lupa celana dan CD suaminya yang dia lepaskan sekalian.

Dilihatnya langsung batang sang Hokage yang berdiri tegak, terangsang sama sepertinya tapi, salah suaminya duluan telah merangsangnya.

"Aku akan memasukannya"

Hinata jongkok diatas selangkangan suaminya, jari-jari kanannya memegang benda tegang suaminya, pinggulnya menurun.

Bersama dengan benda tegak yang diarahkan pada Miss Vnya, merekapun bertemu. Antara kemaluan, Hinatapun menggesek-gesek ujung benda yang ia pegang pada kemaluannya sebentar lalu meluruskannya pada lubang Miss V'nya tersebut.

"Aghh.." Desahannya keluar, kala batang suaminya perlahan-lahan menerobos masuk kedalam dirinya, sensasi yang sudah sangat jarang diberikan Naruto padanya.

"Akh.. Masuk semuanya" Hinata mendesah keras, kala kepala kemaluan Naruto menyentuh bagian terdalamnya.

"Uhhhh... Sempit sekali didalammu Hinata" Naruto yang kini menggerang, dia merasakan sensasi yang sudah sangat lama dia tak rasakan, sama seperti Hinata yang merindukan sensasi sexual ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya pula mereka bercinta dikantor Hokage, namun untuk alasan itu Hinata menyalahkan Naruto yang sudah menggodanya.

Hinata tak peduli melakukannya dikantor Hokage, mungkin ini pertama kalinya kantor Hokage digunakam untuk melakukan hubungan intim. Lagi pula hari sudah larut malam jadi orang mungkin tak akan datang.

Tapi itu hanya mungkin, bisa saja ada orang yang datang tapi. Itu malah membuatnya makin terangsang dan bersemangat saat ini, jadi ini rasanya bercinta dengan gelisah takut diketahui oleh orang.

Namun itu tak jadi penghalang, saat ini Hinata mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya, suara desahannya keluar, sangat sexy didengar.

Kantor Hokage

Tempat pasangan suami istri ini memuaskan diri.

 **... ...**

 **Play !?**

 **... ...**

"Huuuh.. Dasar Naruto-kun, makanannya jadi dingin tau" Hinata cemberut karna makanan buatannya lupa dimakan oleh suaminya, makanan yang dia bawakan sudah tak hangat lagi.

"Gomen Ne Hinata"

"Huhh Gomen Gomen mulu, pokoknya kamu harus menghabiskan makanan yang udah dingin ini" ujar Hinata.

Dia kesal makanan buatannya jadi dingin, sebagai istri yang bisa memasak tentu makan makanan yang sudah dingin gk terlalu enak kala masih hangat.

Hinata sudah cape-cape bikinin Naruto makanan, tapi ya karna dia menggodanya jadi lupa makan dah, ya walau jujur dihatinya di senang.

* * *

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

"Sudah jam 1 malam lewat sayang, lebih baik kamu pulang, aku takut anak-anak mencarimu"

"Aku kesini pas mereka udah tidur, makanya aku ke sini sendirian" tutur Hinata, Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya tapi ia tetap cemas bila Hinata masih ada disini, ia takut bila Boruto atau Himawari mencarinya nanti.

"Bunshinku akan mengantarmu pulang Sa—"

"Bughhh..

"Yang harusnya pulang tuh kamu Naruto-kun, kapan kamu terakhir pulang ?" Hinata memukul dengan keras meja Hokage, milik suaminya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini, amarahnya tiba-tiba muncul, pertanyaan yang sudah dia simpan sejak lama akhirnya terucap.

"Ka-kamu seharusnya selalu menemani aku saat tidur, kamu harusnya menciumku dipagi hari, ka—mu harusnya makan bersama aku dan anak-anak, kamu... Kamu seharusnya melakukan itu semua."

"Tapi, semenjak Naruto-kun jadi Hokage.. Kamu udah jarang bersama keluarga kecil kita, aku.. Apa mungkin Naruto-kun tak mencintaiku lagi ? Gak cinta sama Boruto ? Gak cinta sama Himawari ?"

"Hiks... Naruto-kun, kamu jahat banget, padahal aku cinta banget sama kamu hiks.. Hiks.. Waaaa... Waaaa... Hiks... Waaa"

Dia berucap demikian, perasaannya yang selama ini tersiksa dia curahkan pada Naruto.

Hinata telah menahannya sekian lama, hari ini, didepan suaminya, dia curahkan isi hati yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Kasih sayang Naruto yang menghilang, Cintanya yang transparan, dan dirinya yang tak kelihatan rimbanya.

Hinata.. Ingin kehidupan keluarga kecilnya seperti dulu.

 **...**

 **Play ?!**

 **...**

Deras air matanya berjatuhan, membasahi pipi mulus miliknya.

"Kamu jangan nangis Sayang, aku masih mencintaimu kok, pokoknya hanya Uzumaki Hinata wanita yang aku cinta" ucapnya

Ucapan Naruto barusan dibarengi jari-jarinya menghapus setiap butir air mata dan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkannya.

Dihadapannya, Istri tercinta sedang kacau karnanya, dia payah, tak bisa membagi waktu untuk keluarganya. Benar kata Boruto kalau anak yang tak memiliki kenangan bersama keluarganya dia tak mengerti bagaimana memberikan kasih sayang untuk teman, orang yang di sayang, dan yang dicinta, bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Dia payah...

Dan bodohnya...

Dia memang lahir tanpa kasih sayang orang tua karna Ayah dan Ibunya mengorbankan diri, tapi dia ?

Apa dia mau melakukan hal yang sama secara tidak langsung pada anak-anaknya ?

Naruto..

Penyelamat Dunia.

Tapi..

Juga.

Penghancur Keluarganya..

"Booff.. Boff.. Boofft.. Boofftt.. Booff

"Aku serahkan semua dokumen ini pada kalian, tolong selesaikan ya" 5 Bunshin itu serentak menyeringai mengerti.

"Ayo kita pulang istriku"

Naruto menggendong Hinata yang menangis dalam mode Biju, tujuannya sudah jelas rumah.

"Bzzzttt

* * *

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. A-pa Naruto masih mencintaiku ?" pertanyaan itu keluar disela-sela isakannya.

Kamar mereka saat ini.

Naruto memeluk Hinata dalam-dalam, diatas ranjang ini. Tangisan dari istrinya menusuk hatinya, menjadi dalang dari kekacauan yang dia buat, sungguh, payahnya dia.

Ke sibukannya menjadi Hokage secara tidak langsung membuat hubungan mereka renggang, padahal Hokage. Tapi, apa yang dia berikan untuk keluarganya ?

"Sudah-sudah, jangan menangis Hinata. Aku masih cinta kamu kok, hanya kamu" ucapan itu meluncur disamping telinga Hinata yang dia peluk, kata-kata sebagai obat penenang.

Demmm..

Aa..

Cupp..

Hinata menarik Naruto jatuh keatasnya, melumat mulut tuan Hokage ke-7 itu. "Mmmff... Aku juga cinta Naruto-kun, tapi kita udah jarang ngelakuin etto.." Naruto mengerti maksud istrinya, diapun sama merasakan apa yang Hinata rasakan.

"Kalo kamu mau, kamu harusnya bilang ke aku"

"Ugh.. Baka masa aku yang bilang" Hinata mengelak malu, mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat dirinya malu, kupingnya memerah.

"Jadi, sampai berapa lama kita bercinta Hinata-chan ?" Naruto menindih istrinya, suara dia pelankan, wajahnya menunduk, lidahnya bermain diarea leher Hinata.

"Emmmm.. Lakukan sampai aku puas Naruto-kun Ahh.." Hinata mendesah kala lidah lincah itu menjelajah leher mulusnya, "Ahhhh.." desahannya makin kencang, kini lidah Naruto berpindah tempat ke Puting Hinata yang sudah mengeras, diemut-emut benda kecil itu, kecik-kecik dia menggigit, tak lupa bagian satunya dengan mencubit-cubit dada Hinata yang nganggur sebelah.

"Ahh.. Jangan mainkan dadaku Naruto-kun"

Hinata meracau mendapatkan sensasi double didadanya, apalagi sensasi kemaluannya yang sedang digesek-gesek oleh benda keras.

"Mmmmmmgfg... Ahh.. Masukan sekarang, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi Naruto-kun Ahhh... Cepatlah" Hinata menggerang tak tahan akan rangsangan dari Naruto, terasa ada sensasi aneh didalam Vaginanya yang tak dapat menahan rangsangan lagi, itu terlihat dari cairan cinta yang keluar dari dalamnya.

"Aku akan memasukannya Sayang"

"Ahhh.. Ahhh.. Jangan terus menggodaku, cepatlah Ahh.. Masukan itu ke dalam" Hinata meminta dengan sangat.

Tanpa perlu diulangi lagi Naruto menarik CD Hinata lalu membuangnya sembarang, keduanya sudah telanjang bulat, diatas ranjang mereka biasa tidur bersama.

"Mmm.. Ahh mulai masuk" kata-kata itu keluar disaat kemaluan Naruto memasuki Vagina Hinata secara perlahan-lahan, sensasi yang keduanya rindukan.

"Mm.. Masuk semua.. Hahhh... Hahh... Ce-Cepat gerakan Sayang" Penis besar itu telah masuk ke dalam dirinya, Naruto menggerang merasakan sempit dan pelukan dari dalam Vagina istrinya, bagaikan Vagina perawan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"Uhh... Ahhh ahhh ahhh... Sangat dalam, itumu menyentuh rahimku Naruto-kun Ahhh... Terus dorong, terus.. Ahhhh" Hinata makin menggerang, desahannya keluar saat ujung Penis Suaminya menabrak dinding rahimnya, membuat perasaannya senang.

"Aghh.. Hinata-chan, didalammu sangat enak, Ahh.. Enak sekali" Naruto sama menggerang, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar.

"Amhhh.. Aku kelaur, Aku keluar Naruto-kunnnn"

"Ughhh.. Ahhh.. Aku juga Hinata-chaaaannn.."

Mereka berdua menggerang, Naruto memeluk erat istrinya karna sensasi yang luar biasa barusan, Hinatapun demikian, lidahnya keluar merasakan rahimnya diisi penuh oleh cairan Hangat yang sangat ia rindukan dari suamunya.

"Ahh.. Cairannya meluber keluar, enaknyaaa.."

"Hahaha iya benar, ini enak sekali. Mungkin karna kita udah jarang ngesex lagi ya Hinata-chan ? Jadinya terasa seperti baru pertama hehehe.." Naruto terkekeh, dia masih tetap berada dalam posisi sebelumnya, memeluk Hinata diatas.

"Ahh.. Aku belum puas, ayo lanjutkan lagi Naruto-kun"

"Hahaha.. Iya akupun belum puas" balas Naruto.

"Kalau gitu cepat gerakin"

"Iya-iya"

...

Mulai...

Hasrat akan Nafsu mereka kembali keluar bermain..

Sebuah kepuasan yang sudah lama tak didarasakan

* * *

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

"Hoammm..." Tuan Hokage terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat, kantuk masih membebani. "Hoammm.. Kamu ma—sak ap—a ?" Hokage ke tujuh itu memegangi jidatnya.

Kamar tidurnya sudah kotor dan berantakan, banyak cairan cinta disana dan disini. Tadi malam mereka sangat liar, karna sudah lama tak melakukannya mereka jadi sangat bernafsu dan liar, kira-kira mereka hampir 4 jam melakukannya.

Naruto ingat berapa kali ia keluar, serta Hinata. Sebut saja banyak, karna banyak cairan dimana-mana menempel terlebih diatas ranjang dan selimut.

Tok tok tok tok

"Kaa-chan bangun, Kaa-chan lupa memasak ya ?" Suara Himawari terdengar nyaring dari balik pintu, Naruto menatap Hinata, ingin dia membangungkan istrinya yang bobo cantik tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya, melihat wajah Hinata berekspresi senang dan tersenyum saat tidur sukses membuatnya terlena.

"Haaaaahh.. Kurasa ramen Cup cukup buat kami bertiga" ucapnya turun dari kasur, menuju kamar mandi membersihkan diri yang lengket.

Dan

Memasak Ramen Cup untuk dia, Boruto, dan Himawari.

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

Srtt.. Tap.. Srttt..

Naruto keluar dari kamar, tak lupa dia mengunci kembali pintu kamarnya, ya supaya Boruto dan Himawari tak melihat tubuh ibunya yang dilumuri jus cinta.

"Tou-san ?"

"Eh ? Tou-chan pulang.. Horrreee" Himawari berlari memeluk Ayahnya begitu pula Boruto

"Mari kita masak makanan anak-anak"

"Ayo.. Tapi kaa-chan mana Tou-chan ?"

"Iya, Kaa-san mana ?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk cambang rambut kepalanya yang tak gatal, wajahnya merona.

"Etto.. Dia masih tidur.. Uuu.. Mari kita masak makanan" jawab Naruto.

"Ok"

"Yeeee Hari ini Himawari mau makan ramen"

"Aku juga"

* * *

 **... ...**

 **Play ?!**

 **... ...**

"Hoam" istri Hokage ketujuh ini terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, dia terkejut setelahnya, melihat kamarnya yamg sudah berantakan. Cairan cinta berceceran dimana-mana, apa lagi dikasur dan selimut.

"Aku mandi dululah" tubuh dan vaginanya dipenuhi jus cinta, mencoba membersihkan diri, itulah yang dia lakukan. Tapi, setelah selesai mandi dia harus membersihkan kamarnya ini.

Hinata memasuki kamar mandi, kaki kanannya berpijak ke bibir bak kamar mandi putih, dan kaki kiri sebagai penopang keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Waaaaw.. Banyak sekali yang keluar" Hinata terlihat kagum melihat cairan putih keluar dari Vaginanya.

"Tadi malam Naruto-kun keluar didalam terus, tapi itu malahan bikin enak Hihihi" dia berguman mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Kedua jari kananya melebarkan bibir Vaginanya "Waaaa.. Susu putih ini terus keluar" dengan tenang ia mencoba bertahan dalam posisinya saat ini, matanya tak sengaja menatap kaca kamar mandi.

Melihat dengan jelas tubuh telanjang bulatnya, terlebih bagian bawah yang masih mengeluarkan Cairan Putih.

Kamar mandi ini pula jadi saksi saat dia dan Naruto baru menikah, mereka sering melakukannya disini setelah kamar. Itu terjadi karna mereka mandi bersama, yang ujung-ujungnya ya kalian tau sendiri.

'Mungkin Naruto-kun sudah dikantornya' itu yan dia fikirkan, ingin sekali rasanya ia bersama suaminya seperti dulu namun, suaminya adalah seorang Hokage, wajar dia sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu bersama dengannya apalagi keluarganya.

Tapi dia sudah bisa memaklumi itu, walau dalam hati ia ingin bersama Naruto.

"Pulanglah setiap malam Naruto-kun..." bergumam dikamar mandi sendiri, dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

 **...**

 **"Play !?"**

 **...**

Kreeeeekkkk

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sang suami sekaligus Hokage di Konoha. "Naruto-kun ?" kamar yang tadinya kotor dan berantakan telah kembali bersih seperti sedia kala.

"Kamu dan anak-anak sudah makan ?" dia mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun disini ?" tanya Hinata.

"Ohh jadi Istriku ini ingin suminya pergi ya ?"

"Tidak-tidak, maksudku bukan begitu Naruto-kun, aku cuma.. Nanya doang" Hinata menggeleng-gelenglan kepalanya, wajahnya jadi cemas.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, mungkin minggu depan aku baru kesini" Naruto berjalan pelan keluar kamar, Hinata menatap panik, air matanya telah berada ditepian.

Glep..

"Ja—ngan pergi Naruto-kun, aku.. Aku.." Hinata memeluk suminya dari belang, menghentingkan langlah Naruto.

"Pfttt.. Keeecccoooootttttt...hahahhaha" Naruto tertawa, membalikkan tubuh lalu memeluk erat istrinya.

"Eh ? Kecot ?" Hinata menatap bingung, sedangkan Naruto makin asik tertawa.

"Hahahaha... Tenang, tadi aku sudah minta cuti satu hari sama Shikamaru hahahah.. Emang enak aku kecot'in hahahah.." Naruto tertawa makin ria, berbeda dengan sang istri yang menggembungkan pipinya. Sebal, dia dikerjain suaminya.

"Naruto-kun Begoooo.. Waaaaa.." Hinata digendong Naruto, rona merah menempel dipipi Hinata.

"Sekarang kamu harus isi perutmu Sayang Hehehe.." Naruto menggendong Hinata, membawanya kedapur.

"Yeeeee.. Kaa-chan sudah bangun" Himawari berlari memeluk ibunya yang sudah diturunkan dari gendongan Ayahnya.

"Aku mau makan lagi Kaa-san, ramen cup saja gak cukup"

"Hima juga mau makan lagi Kaa-san, Hima lapar heheheh.."

"Heheh.. Maaf kalo Tou-san cuma bisa buat Ramen Cup" ucap Naruto.

"Ok, Kaa-san akan memasak untuk kalian"

Hinatapun mulai memasak, senyumannya tak pernah turun walau sedang memasak, terlihat sangat cantik.

* * *

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

"Bulannya indah ya Naruto-kun" rangkulan diberikan Naruto dari belakang, pelukan kasih sayang.

"Bulannya seindah dirimu Hinata" membalikkan badan, pandangannya berganti menatap Blue Saphire kepunyaan suaminya.

"Malam ini kamu sangat cantik dan Sexy Hinata" kata-kata itu keluar lembut, meronakan wajah Hinata.

Cahaya bulan yang terang menyinari dari atas, hanya memakai Bra dan CD berwarna indigo, seperti warna rambutnya, terlihat cantik dan Sexy.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata" seringai Naruto perlihatkan setelah berucap demikian.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun" balas Hinata, dia berikan pelukan hangat pada suaminya.

Menuntunnya berjalan mundur mengikuti arahan dirinya, pandangan keduanya tak pernah beralih mengangumi satu sama lain

Beemm

Naruto tertidur diatas ranjang setelah didorong istirinya.

Hinata menaiki kasur tersebut, berdiri didepam suaminya yang dengan rona merah menatapnya dalam posisi tidur.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi Naruto-kun, kemarin aku sudah puas, sekarang aku akam memuaskanmu Sayang" Hinata bertolak pinggang sambil berdiri diatas suaminya yang tergelentang.

"La-gi ? Kamu mau mengotori kamar kita lagi ?" Naruto menatap takut istrinya, ekspresi yang blum pernah ia lihat, sebuah ekspresj mesum yang menakutkan.

"Tak apa, aku hamil lagi juga tak apa, yang penting sekarang aku harus memuaskan Naruto-kun Sayang" Hinata duduk diatas selangkangan Naruto, mempertemukan Miss V'nya dengan Batang Keras sang suami yang terlindung CD.

"Malam ini aku akan memuaskan Naruto-kun hihihih" Ucap Hinata menarik CD Naruto dan CDnya.

"Ya ampun, sejak kapan kamu Agghhh.."

Naruto menggerang.

"Aghhhh... Masuk semuaaaaaa"

Dan dimulailah aktifitas mereka.

* * *

 **...**

 **Play !?**

 **...**

 **END !?**

 **...**

 **Yo readers, gmana FF baru saya ? Menghibur ? Atau buat tegang ? (Bagi Cowo)**

 **Ya sorry juga baru Post, soalnya abis buat beberapa One-Shoot dibuku tapi males ngetiknya... Hahahah... Penyakit males.**

 **Good Bye**

 **Readers !**

 **See You Again.**


End file.
